Hayashi Riko
Hayashi Riko (林理子) is the current leader of ACROVIVA and a former member of Hello! Pro Egg. Hayashi had originally joined the Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg. She officialy became a member of the Hello! Project on October 18, 2011, after successfullly passing through the Hello! Pro Rivalry ~ Group Auditions ~ 2011. History Early Life Hayashi Riko was born on August 23, 1994, in Aichi, Japan to a couple whos' names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister. Her family runs a small restaurant in Kyoto. 2004 Hayashi Riko joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment. As such, Hayashi received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Hayashi continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ 2008 Hayashi became a regular ffor the first season of the TV show, CAN CAN Chan. 2009 In August, Hayashi was added to Shugo Chara Egg! to replace Amulet Cross. 2011 Hayashi participated in the Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. Hayashi was revealed to be one of the nine winners of the audition. On October 29, Hayashi was appointed leader of C/olorage. Hayashi's rival would be S/mileage member, Wada Ayaka. 2012 Hayashi was featured in her first film production, TOP. She portrayed the character Miki. 2015 January 11, it was announced that Hayashi (alongside Akashi Yue), would be featured in her own radio show, called "Kofun Hearts! ACROVIVA Station" (興奮ハーツ！アクロビバ駅). It is set to air sometime in February. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hayashi Riko (林理子) *'Nickname:' Riko-Cho (理子町), Ricchan (りっちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Origin:' Aichi, Japan *'Height' 160cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Audition Song:' Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta by Happy Jikan *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-30: Egg **2009-08-01: Shugo Chara Egg! Member **2011-10-18: Egg Graduated **2011-10-08: C/olorage Member **2011-10-18: Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status: **2011-10-18: Member *'Years in C/olorage:' 2 years *'C/olorage Color: Red''' *'S/mileage Rival:' Wada Ayaka *'Hello! Project Status:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009-2010) **C/olorage (2011-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, track and field *'Special skills:' Track-and-field *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings *'Favorite Food:' Honey, green tea *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk, curry *'Favorite Colors: '''Purple, Blue, Red and black *'Favorite Animal:' Cats *'Favorite English Word:' "Busy" *'Looks up to:' Lei Huian, Saho Akari, Kamei Eri Discography Featured In Singles= ;'C/olorage''' *Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Debut) *Get Up! *Sakebu *Shin Jidai/Go Girl! *DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito *Kanpekichan/Dragon KASAI *Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi *Midnight Temptation / Watashi wa Colorful!! *Vitamin Kareshi / Koi no Bazaar *Yume Naki Yume Wa Yume Janai / Nightmare no Kongo ;Shugo Chara Egg! *PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago as Shugo Chara Egg! *Going On! as Shugo Chara Egg! |-|Albums= ;C/olorage *Ultra 1 *Colorful 2 *3 Different Rainbows ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|Concerts= ;'''C/olorage *C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ *C/olorage Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~Color Boost Victory!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Egg *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works Movies *2012 TOP (as Miki) TV Shows *2008-2009 CAN CAN Chan *2011-2014 Uwa!C/olorage! *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Radio Shows *2015- Kofun Hearts! ACROVIVA Station (興奮ハーツ！アクロビバ駅) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Commercials *2007 McDonald's *2009 Pepsi *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011-2013 UstreaColors *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2013-2014 C/olorage Stop! *2014- ACROVIVA Weekly Trivia *She's currently attending a university in Kyoto. *She's a fan of the idol groups HKT48 and Tsuribit. *Her closest friendsin the Hello! Project are Sasaki Setsuna and Fukumura Mizuki. *In almost every single she's featured in, Hayashi either wears shorts or pants. *She's considered the tomboy of ACROVIVA. *At first, Hayashi didn't want to become the leader of C/olorage / ACROVIVA. However, after getting support from her peers, she decided to take on the job. Category:C/olorage Category:C/olorage Member Category:C/olorage First Generation Category:2011 Debuts Category:2004 Additions Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Former Eggs Category:Births in 1994 Category:August Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Red Member Color